Jin Guangshan
Jin Guangshan (金光善, Jīn Guāngshàn) was the lecherous and ambitious former leader of the Lanling Jin Sect. Jin Zixuan was his only legitimate son, but his many illegitimate children included Jin Guangyao, Mo Xuanyu and Qin Su. Appearance Jin Guangshan wore the peony-embroidered robes of the Lanling Jin Sect with a vermillion mark on his forehead. Novel, Chapter 7 He was described as having a square-shaped face. Novel, Chapter 72 Personality Jin Guangshan was a womanizer whose many extramarital affairs reached the point of obscenity. Novel, Chapter 86 He had a low view of woman in general, declaring that art and reading were wasted on women; they should attend to their appearance first and foremost. Novel, Chapter 118 Nevertheless, he was frightened of his hot-tempered wife. Novel, Chapter 48 He was also ambitious, as he positioned the Lanling Jin Sect to take over the cultivation world after the fall of the Qishan Wen Sect. Novel, Chapter 72 To cement his power, he was willing to shelter mass murderers, Novel, Chapter 30 assassinate fellow sect leaders, and use his own son's death for political gain. Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Guangshan seemed to have been quite prideful, as he responded to Wei Wuxian's verbal callouts by kicking over a table and storming away during a banquet. Novel, Chapter 72 History Marriage and Affairs Jin Guangshan married Madam Jin, a woman who frightened him with her strong temperament. Novel, Chapter 48 He never dared to disobey his to her face, even agreeing to the engagement of their son Jin Zixuan to Jiang Yanli at Madam Jin's insistence. Novel, Chapter 18 While traveling in Yunmeng, he heard rumors of a famous prostitute who was both literature and excellent in arts. He conceived a child with Meng Shi, Novel, Chapter 48 but forgot her quickly, as he considered her ability to read dangerous in a woman. Novel, Chapter 118 He even forced himself upon the wife of his close friend, Qin Cangye of Laoling Qin Sect. Madam Qin was too frightened to tell her husband or remind Jin Guangshan that he had a daughter with her, Qin Su. Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Guangshan also traveled to Mo Village, where he seduced the teenaged Second Lady of Mo and produced their child Mo Xuanyu. Unlike his other mistresses, the Second Lady of Mo was rather favored, and he visited her for four years before tiring ofher. Novel, Chapter 2Novel, Chapter 47 When Meng Shi died, her son Meng Yao approached Carp Tower with the pearl Jin Guangshan had left his mother, requesting his father's acceptance into the sect. As Meng Yao happened to arrive on Jin Zixuan's birthday, Jin Guangshan insisted that Meng Yao be removed immediately, causing Meng Yao to be kicked down the stairs of Carp Tower. Novel, Chapter 48 After learning that his son Jin Zixuan did not fancy his betrothed, Jin Guangshan initially intended to keep the engagement anyways, but eventually agreed to Jiang Fengmian's insistence that they break the engagement. Novel, Chapter 18 Sunshot Campaign During the war, Jin Guangshan led the Langya front. Although his son Meng Yao arrived with a recommendation letter from his fellow sect leader Nie Mingjue, Jin Guangshan refused to acknowledge his son's feats. When he eventually requested the aid of the Qinghe Nie Sect, he even pretended not to know Meng Yao's name at all, to Nie Mingjue's irritation. Novel, Chapter 48 After Meng Yao successfully infiltrated the Qishan Wen Sect to spy on Wen Ruohan, Jin Guangshan finally accepted his son into the Lanling Jin Sect. Novel, Chapter 49 However, the fact that Meng Yao took the name Jin Guangyao rather than the expected generational Jin Ziyao implies that Jin Guangshan never wished to consider Jin Guangyao a legitimate heir to the Lanling Jin Sect. Downfall of Wei Wuxian Jin Guangshan sought to succeed the Qishan Wen Sect for control of the cultivation world. He allowed his nephew Jin Zixun to force the surviving remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect into labor for the Lanling Jin Sect, and gradually began to view the Demonic Cultivator Wei Wuxian as a threat to his power. Novel, Chapter 72 Jin Guangshan took great interest in Wei Wuxian's most powerful weapon, the Stygian Tiger Seal, suggesting that Wei Wuxian turn it over for all the sects to guard. When Wei Wuxian correctly called his ambition to rule the cutlivation world, he reacted with fury, kicking over a table before storming away despite the many guests present. Novel, Chapter 72 When Wei Wuxian killed several cultivators of the Lanling Jin Sect to free the Wen remnants, Jin Guangshan sought to poison Wei Wuxian's sworn brother Jiang Cheng against Wei Wuxian. Noting that Jiang Cheng was sensitive to his father's favoritism of Wei Wuxian, Jin Guangshan skillfully claimed that Wei Wuxian had disparaged Jiang Cheng, prompting Lan Wangji to object. Novel, Chapter 73 Jin Guangshan began to search for guest disciples talented in demonic cultivation, though only Jin Guangyao's recommendation, Xue Yang, had any success. Novel, Chapter 118 Around the time of his grnadson Jin Ling's birth, Jin Guangshan proposed the idea of a Chief Cultivator, elected by all the sects. Nie Mingjue suspected another attempt to consolidate power, but Jin Guangshan persisted in his idea. Novel, Chapter 76 Once Jin Zixuan was accidentally killed by Wei Wuxian and the sentient Fierce Corpse Wen Ning, Jin Guangshan initially claimed that he would have mercy so long as Wen Ning and his sister Wen Qing turned themselves in. However, as the two sibling surrendered, Wen Ning lost control and killed several cultivators, giving Jin Guangshan the perfect opportunity to renege on his promise of mercy. Novel, Chapter 77Novel, Chapter 78 According to author Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, Wen Ning's behavior was no accident, implying that Jin Guangshan may have requested that Xue Yang manipulate him through demonic cultivation. Author Interview https://www.weibo.com/6049110380/G7RfoEcj9?type=comment Jin Guangshan then led a gathering of five-thousand cultivators to Nightless City, where he poured out the ashes of Wen Qing – and, allegedly, Wen Ning – and proclaimed an oath to forever oppose Wei Wuxian. When Wei Wuxian confronted him on his hypocrisy, the ensuing battle eventuall led to the Bloodbath of Nightless City. Novel, Chapter 78 Jin Guangshan was second only to Jiang Cheng in leading the First Siege of the Burial Mounds, resulting in the death of Wei Wuxian's death and the remaining remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect. Novel, Chapter 68 Having lost his legitimate son, Jin Guangshan also brought Mo Xuanyu back to Carp Tower to learn cultivation, an act Jin Guangyao perceived as a threat. Novel, Chapter 49 Massacre of the Yueyang Chang Sect Jin Guangshan continued to support Xue Yang's efforts in demonic cultivation, hoping that Xue Yang could recreate the half of the Stygian Tiger Seal that Wei Wuxian had destroyed before his death. Jin Guangyao frequently brought his father's political opponents to be Xue Yang's experimentation suspects, including He Su and the entire Tingshan He Sect. Novel, Chapter 118 Xue Yang first tested the reconstructed Stygian Tiger Seal on the Yueyang Chang Sect, massacring nearly the entire sect. Once he was caught by Xiao Xingchen and brought to Carp Tower's Discussion Conference, all sects supported capital punishment save the Lanling Jin Sect. Jin Guangshan wished to protect his only demonic cultivator, but he caved once Nie Mingjue appeared and threatened to kill Xue Yang on the spot in fury. Novel, Chapter 30 However, once Nie Mingjue left, Jin Guangshan immediately commuted Xue Yang's sentence to life imprisonment Novel, Chapter 49 and pressured Jin Guangyao into killing Nie Mingjue, despite the fact that they were sworn brothers. Novel, Chapter 106 After Nie Mingjue's death, Jin Guangshan threatened Chang Ping, the surviving leader of the Yueyang Chang Sect, into changing his speeches against Xue Yang. Eventually, Xue Yang was released. Novel, Chapter 30 Death Although Jin Guangshan had become quite ill towards the end of his life, Jin Guangyao had already decided to kill him after realizing that his father would never care for him. Novel, Chapter 106 He thus hired Xue Yang and two dozen old and/or maimed prostitutes, including Sisi, to rape his father to death. Jin Guangshan attempted to escape, but Xue Yang tied him to the bed, while Jin Guangyao mocked him behind a curtain. The prostitutes were ordered to continue even after he was dead, and then all except Sisi were killed. Novel, Chapter 85 Aftermath Madame Jin was so infuriated by her husband's ignominious death that she fell into depression herself, eventually succumbing after a few years. Novel, Chapter 85 Jin Guangyao, meanwhile, gained control of the Lanling Jin Sect and the position of Chief Cultivator. He attempted to right many of his father's wrongs, though his attempts to cover his own misdeeds eventually led to his own downfall. Novel, Chapter 30 Relationships Madam Jin Madam Jin was Jin Guangshan's wife. They had a tumultuous relationship, as he was frightened of her temper, Novel, Chapter 48 and she, in turn, was disgusted by his sordid behavior. Their relationship only worsened after the death of their son. Novel, Chapter 118 Jin Zixuan Jin Zixuan was the only legitimate child of Jin Guangshan, and Jin Guangshan seemed to value him immensely, as Jin Guangyao later claimed that he could never compare to "a single hair on Jin Zixuan's head." Novel, Chapter 106 Nevertheless, Jin Guangshan was perfectly willing to use his son's death to dispose of his political enemies. Novel, Chapter 78Novel, Chapter 106 Meng Shi Jin Guangshan sought out Meng Shi after hearing rumors of her famous skills in prostitution. He left her a pearl trinket of little actual value, and a son, Meng Yao. Novel, Chapter 48 Although it would have cost Jin Guangshan little to purchase Meng Shi's freedom, he declined, considering her a troublesome woman due to her ability to read. Novel, Chapter 118 Jin Guangyao Jin Guangyao was the son of Jin Guangshan and the prostitute Meng shi. Jin Guangshan initially refused to acknowledge him, even with Nie Mingjue's recommendation. Novel, Chapter 48 However, after Jin Guangyao won acclaim during the Sunshot Campaign, Jin Guangshan accepted him into the Lanling Jin Sect. Novel, Chapter 49 Unfortunately, he did not care for Jin Guangyao, as he frequently exploited his son's desperation to please him. Namely, Jin Guangshan seemed to primarily use Jin Guangyao to dispose of political rivals. Novel, Chapter 106 Once Jin Guangyao realized his father would never love him, he arranged Jin Guangshan's murder, calling it a "suitable death for an old stallion." Novel, Chapter 106 Second Lady of Mo Jin Guangshan seduced the Second Lady of Mo when she was quite young, as Mo Xuanyu was born when she was sixteen years of age, and by the time she was twenty, Jin Guangshan had tired of her.Novel, Chapter 2 Nevertheless, the fact that he returned for Mo Xuanyu implied that she was rather favored among his mistresses. Novel, Chapter 47 Mo Xuanyu Mo Xuanyu was the illegitimate son of Jin Guangshan and the Second Lady of Mo. Novel, Chapter 2 After the deaths of Jin Zixuan and Jin Zixun, Jin Guangshan briefly brought Mo Xuanyu to Carp Tower to learn cultivation, in an act seen as a subtle threat to Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 49 Jin Zixun Jin Zixun relied on his uncle to help him remove the Curse of One-Hundred Holes. Together, they summoned many medics and cursed experts, to no avail. As a result, Jin Guangshan supported Jin Zixun's efforts to ambush Wei Wuxian at Qiongqi Path, with disastrous results.Novel, Chapter 76 Qin Cangye Qin Cangye seemed to have been a close friend of Jin Guangshan. Novel, Chapter 86Novel, Chapter 106 Madam Qin Jin Guangshan forced himself on Madam Qin while drunk one night, resulting in the conception of Qin Su. Madam Qin was too frightened to approach him about his daughter after the fact. Novel, Chapter 106 Qin Su As Jin Guangshan approved of the marriage between Jin Guangyao and Qin Su, he seemed not to realize that she was his daughter. Novel, Chapter 106 References Category:Characters Category:Lanling Jin Sect Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased